


Forget Me Not

by posterchild



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers, OOC, Sad!Tiz, Tiz/Ringabel friendship, it's whatever, no spoilers past ch. 2, or relationship if you want, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posterchild/pseuds/posterchild
Summary: Ringabel was acutely aware how little Tiz slept. Most nights Tiz would doze at best, waking every few hours and repeating the cycle. Most nights Ringabel would be the last to retire to bed, preferring to spend his nights reading D’s journal and conversing with the inn’s patrons. By the time the group had gotten to Florem however, it seemed they were all weary and in need of a good rest, Tiz the most, judging by the dark circles under his eyes and the dull monosyllabic answers he’d return to a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, it's been a really long while since I wrote anything, and I was starting to wonder whether I ever would again. Then I picked this game back up and wow.
> 
> So, this can be read as gen or as Tizabel, whatever you want (but I will go down with this ship). Also, there's so few fics for this fandom, like wow.

Ringabel was acutely aware how little Tiz slept. Most nights Tiz would doze at best, waking every few hours and repeating the cycle. Most nights Ringabel would be the last to retire to bed, preferring to spend his nights reading D’s journal and conversing with the inn’s patrons. By the time the group had gotten to Florem however, it seemed they were all weary and in need of a good rest, Tiz the most, judging by the dark circles under his eyes and the dull monosyllabic answers he’d return to a question.

 

Ringabel bid goodnight to Agnes and Edea as they retired to their room for the night before entering his and Tiz’s. He paused at the door when he noticed that Tiz was already in bed fast asleep- something Ringabel was beginning to fear he’d never see. Ringabel prepared himself quietly for bed, sinking down into the soft covers with a contented sigh, sure everything would be better in the morning.

 

It was still dark when Ringabel awoke. It took him a few moments to figure out what woke him when a muffled sob came from the bed across the room. Ringabel froze sat up. Was Tiz crying? Why didn’t he tell someone? Ringabel rose from his bed and padded silently across the room, looking at Tiz in the faded lights from outside. Tiz was still asleep, but his cheeks were sodden with tears and his forehead was creased in misery. He was still sobbing quietly.

 

“Tiz, wake up,” Ringabel whispered, giving Tiz’s shoulder a shake. Nothing happened and Ringabel sighed, trying again harder, “Tiz, come on, wake up!”

 

With a start, Tiz sat bolt upright with a, “Wha-!” and blinking around in the darkness before settling on Ringabel. He brought a hand up and wiped at his eyes, “What’s going on?”

 

“Do you have nightmares a lot?” Ringabel asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tiz was staring hard at him with a mixture of panic and resignation.

 

“Sometimes,” Tiz replied shortly, “You know, after…” Tiz sighed and looked down at his hands, “Sorry if I woke you. I can get a different room next time.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Just- do you dream about your home?” Ringabel asked tentatively. He knew he had no business asking, but he liked Tiz. Tiz was the one who gave him purpose when he didn’t know what to do.

 

Tiz nodded and looked at Ringabel again, “Sure, sometimes. Sometimes it’s other stuff.”

 

“What kinds of stuff?” Ringabel asked before he could stop himself. Tiz looked worried now and blew out a bitter laugh.

 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

 

Ringabel frowned, “I’d hoped we were friends by now, so if it worries you, it worries me. Besides, I have no memories so I have nothing to compare it to.”

 

Tiz smiled a little at that and blew out a breath, “I- yeah, we’re friends. It’s just- after this is all over and we awaken all the crystals and fix everything, what then? We won’t need to be together anymore and I suppose everyone will part ways. But even though I’m trying to rebuild Norende I don’t think there’s a home for me there anymore. All my friends and family are gone, and I don’t think I could face it again without them,” A few stray tears fell and Tiz wiped them away harshly, “I guess I’m just afraid I’ll be alone again. I mean, Agnes will go back to her duties, Edea will eventually have to face her family, and you’ll probably regain your memories and find out what it is you have to do.” More tears leaked out and Tiz let them fall. Ringabel was a little taken aback- he was sure this was the most Tiz had ever said to him. He felt warm that Tiz had finally opened up.

 

“Hey,” Ringabel said, wiping away Tiz’s tears with his sleeve, “I don’t know who I was before, but I know who I am now, and I promise I won’t leave you alone. Even if I do regain my memories, I won’t forget the ones I’ve made since, and maybe when this is all over we can find a purpose together. Maybe we’ll find an airship and we can go wherever we want, and I can help rebuild Norende with you. You know, if you’d like?”

 

Tiz was quiet for a long while, just staring at the window before looking at Ringabel with a beaming smile, “Yeah. I think I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, good job! Now it's 4:28am so I should probably be asleep.
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life. I may not respond for a really long time (or ever), but I absolutely see them and I appreciate them so much! Thanks! :D


End file.
